Commercially available washing machines of the type having a stationary stand tube and a spin tube employ a bearing between the stand tube and the spin tube. When the bearing wears out, practically complete disassembly of the washing machine is required in order to replace the spin tube bearing. This is time consuming and hence costly. It also requires a number of parts which add to the cost.